


Taken

by XxBlackPandaxX



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlackPandaxX/pseuds/XxBlackPandaxX





	

I wake up to the sound the wood floors creaking. At first I think it's the dog, so I close my eyes again. Seconds later I hear it again, the sound of someone slowly making their way to my bed. I open my eyes and look in the direction of the sound, not wanting to move too much. The steps stop at the end of my bed, and that's when I start to panic. I bring my knees up to my chest, hoping whoever is there will go away. The heavy blanket that covers me slowly starts to get pulled away, exposing my bare legs to the cold night air. The door to my room slowly starts opening, and I hear someone else walk into the room. This time they don't try to hide that they're there. I turn my head in their direction as they walk right up to the side of the bed.   
"What are you waiting for?" A deep voice fills the room. I scream as two hands grab me by the arms. The other person who had been standing at the end of the bed walks over.   
"You're going to wake everyone up." The other male has a somewhat higher pitched voice, making me think he is younger.   
"No one else is here, I checked." The man with the deeper voice speaks. A pair of hands grab my legs and I'm lifted off the bed. I struggle against them, trying to pull my limbs free from their tight grasp. I manage to get my left arm free. I reach out, not knowing what I'm reaching for. I then grip fabric, what I'm guessing to be shirt. My nails dig into whatever I'm holding and in return I hear a wince. My right arm is dropped and my upper body goes straight to the ground. 

My vision is black at the edges. I'm guessing I hit my head off the ground, but I hadn't felt anything. I hear footsteps again, this time muffled, they go to the edge of the room. This makes me think that they're leaving, but I realize that my legs are still being held. The bright light turns on and I have to squint to see. I lift my head up slightly and look at the person who's still holding me. Who it is shocks me. I quickly try to move my legs. He doesn't have a strong grip on me so I am easily able to get free and I fall to the floor.   
"Nic!" I look over and see the male with the deeper voice come over. He walks right up to me and grabs my arm tightly, tight enough to leave a bruise. He yanks me to my feet. Nic's eyes widen as he looks at me. How did he not realize it was me? He then turns to the other person.   
"Ryland, what are we doing?"he shouts, even though they are inches from each other. A smirk appears on Ryland's face and he says nothing as his grip on my arm tightens even more. I'm then shoved towards Nic, who catches me in his arms and looks at me, shocked. I then feel a sharp pain to the back of the head and within seconds I'm unconscious.

When I wake up I am strapped to a table, a cold metal table. I lift my head from the table, pain surging through me. The room I'm in is lit up very brightly and it's actually hard for me to see my surroundings. The sound of what must be a large heavy door opens and then slams shut. I hear footsteps walk towards me but I can't see who it is until they're right in front of me.   
"I didn't know this was going to happen. This wasn't the plan he told me." Nic sounds truly empathetic towards me. I say nothing to him. It doesn't matter if he didn't know what was going on, he shouldn't even being doing something like this.   
"Please."he says in a begging tone."I'm sorry." I roll my eyes and look away from him, doing this bothers him and he looks away from me. The door then opens again and Ryland walks in, he has a smirk on his face. Ignoring Nic, he walks right up to me and tightly grips my neck.   
"Let the fun begin."he says, grinning a devious grin. His hand tightens around my neck, making it harder to breathe. Nic shoves him away from me, I gasp for air.   
"You're not going to do this."Nic says, a slight growl to his voice. Ryland looks at me then at Nic. He doesn't say anything, he just stands there for a moment.   
"Get out."Ryland says, his voice stern."Get out and don't come back until I say." Nic looks at me, I can tell by his eyes that he doesn't want to leave me alone with him. 

Once Nic is gone Ryland walks over, the smirk that was once on his face gone. His hand wraps around my neck once again, tightly choking me. Out of the corner of my eye I see something in his other hand, but I can't tell what it is, all I see is the reflection of light coming off of it.   
"Please..."I barely manage to say. His grip tightens more, I'm gasping for air. The smirk returns and he lifts his other hand, revealing a knife with a long blade. My eyes widen as I look at the knife, my eyes meet his again. I start to struggle more as he brings the knife closer, lightly tracing the point of it along my cheek, all the while still tightly holding my neck. The more I struggle the harder it is for me to breathe. Ryland suddenly releases my neck, allowing me to take in air. He turns to the heavy door that separates me from freedom. The door suddenly opens and Nic comes through, holding a trench club. I look over at him, still catching my breath. His eyes are wild, something I've never seen in him before.   
"I'm telling you once, let her go."he said, his voice stern. 

Ryland laughs slightly and pulls away from me, putting the knife on the table next to me. He walks over to Nic and stands in front of him, the height difference was shocking.   
"You think you have authority over me?" Ryland had a sarcastic tone in his voice. He then shoves him, pushing him into the wall. Nic swings the club at Ryland, aiming for his head, but he misses. The sound of air can be heard form how forceful the swing was. As they fight I reach my hand out and take the knife. I work on trying to cut through the material that holds me down to the table. Ryland pins Nic to the wall, holding him by the neck.   
"Looks like you won't live to be the hero that you always wanted to be."Ryland mutters as he starts to strangle Nic. Nic gasps for air for a moment. The sound of Ryland making what sounded like a grunt could be heard. Ryland then stumbles back a few steps. He looks down at his stomach then back at Nic. He had used the sharp end of the club to pierce Ryland's skin, going deep into his flesh. In one swift movement he sliced open Ryland's abdomen. The blade had been so sharp that it cleanly cut through his skin and flesh, exposing his internal organs. 

Nic's eyes widen as he looked at Ryland, seeing what he had done. He opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. Blood dripped to the floor, pooling around Ryland's feet. Nic then, moving quickly, came over to me. He takes the knife and unties me. I hear Ryland collapse to the ground. When I sit up and look over he's on his knees, his hands cupping the intestines that have spilled from him abdominal cavity. Holding the knife tightly, Nic goes up behind Ryland and slits his throat. I stand up and walk over, standing beside Nic. Ryland makes a gargling sound, blood coming in streams from his now open neck. Blood spills out of his mouth and he falls to the floor. I walk to the door and turn back, seeing Nic just standing there, looking wide eyed at Ryland's body.   
"Come on."I say, my voice is soft and gently. He lifts his eyes and looks at me. He stands there for another moment before making his way over to me. He drops the knife on the way over, I hear the metal hit the ground. He puts his arm around me and we both walk out of the room, exiting the building. 

It had been three weeks since the incident had happened. It took two days for the police to get involved, and two days after they got involvement they traced it back to me and Nic. I was honest, telling them I had been kidnapped, not saying Nic had anything to do with that. When Nic was questioned he did the same as me, he told the truth. Like I did he kept quiet about him being involved with kidnapping me, but he was truthful with the rest of the story, saying how it was life or death, and he didn't plan on dying that soon. They didn't charge me or Nic. If Ryland were still alive he would've been charged for sure.


End file.
